


My Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Underage, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is on the road with Yoren, Gendry and the others, heading out from Kings Landing after her fathers death. Trying to adjust to life as a boy. But she's going to realize that she is still very much female under her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this occuring around Season 2 Episode 1. After her fathers death, Arya is on her way north with Yoren. She has meet and befriended Gendry, but the gold cloaks haven't shown up yet looking for him. Arya's small size may make her look young, but she is maturing under her disguise.

It was either very late, or very early. The fullness of her bladder had awoken her. By the gods she needed a piss. Badly. Never an easy proposition these days. She opened one eye. Still dark. But she could hear the birds beginning to stir, even above Hot Pie's snores. Very early then. Hopefully no one else was awake.

Stealthily she slipped from her blanket and away from the others.  
She was almost free of the camp circle when a hand grabbed her ankle, and she almost let out a scream as her hand went automatically for Needle, and fumbled on nothingness. She had left the sword with her blanket.  
She looked down. Yoren frowned up at her.

“And where do you think you're going?” He hissed.  
“Take a piss. In the woods.” She whispered, glowering at him.  
“Alright.” He let go. “Don't go far. And keep your eyes peeled for gods sake.” Maybe he winked. She could almost see his face as the sky began to lighten. He settled back against the tree stump, and Arya continued to pick her way through the woods.

They were camped in a small depression, not far from a stream. The great thing about the stream, was the hot spring. It bubbled out of the ground somewhere beneath a pile of rocks and made it's way down to join the more ordinary stream, via a small pool. Barely knee deep, but wide enough to seat half a dozen of the boys, and it had done so the night before.  
Arya had avoided the pool like the plague. No matter how much she longed for a hot bath.

She was headed away from the stream, and over the edge of the small rise. No risk of being seen from the camp. She put her back to a reasonable sized tree and fumbled her breeches down around her knees. She let out a sigh of relief as her water passed. Wondered if she could fashion some device that allowed her to pee standing up, like the boys. But she'd have to keep it in her pants somehow....

A hoot came from the tree above. Startled, she leapt into the air, pulling her breeches up at the same time. In half a second she realized it was only an owl, but too late. She tripped on her clothes and stumbled to her knees. Her left hand landed in something soft and sticky, and squished between her fingers. She picked herself up, and the smell hit her. Shit. Literally. 

Her upper lip rose in disgust as she tried to shake it off, tried to wipe it on the tree. There was no way to get rid of it cleanly. She looked around for a good sized leaf, anything she could use. Nothing. She sighed. Best go to the stream then. She'd have to head east a bit. The camp lay to the north. She would circle around a bit and then head back over the ridge.

Holding her pants up with her one clean hand, she walked quietly down to the stream bed. It was sandy here, the water more shallow. She washed the filth off her hand in the freezing water, then tried to tie her breeches closed, now that she could safely use both hands. Her fingers were stiff from the cold water, difficult to control, but she managed it clumsily.

I'm near the hot spring, she thought. She could see the steam rising above the rocks ahead of her.  
It was higher up here, the light of the approaching dawn was more readily visible through the trees.  
Maybe I could just dip my hands in the warm water before I head back. They were red with cold. I could wash my face maybe.

She climbed the rocks, big smooth boulders with trees and ferns sprung from the cracks and crevices between them. Sure the spring was just the other side. She pulled herself around the edge of the pile by grabbing the rough, gnarled root of a tree, and stopped short. Hunkered down quickly. Someone was at the pool!

A pale torso showed pink with heat above the waterline. Muscular. Dark, wet hair dripped down onto his face, his eyes closed. It was Gendry.

Arya's breath caught in her throat. Her stomach did a strange little somersault at the sight of him. What was he doing here? She frowned. Curse him! Maybe if she waited a little he would go back to camp.  
She observed him. His expression was pained for a moment. Was he dreaming perhaps? Lulled asleep by the warmth of the water? His mouth opened with a sigh. His head tilted back, she watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Felt that flutter in the pit of her stomach again. 

A whooshing through the trees! Arya ducked instinctively. That damn owl again!  
Gendry had leaped to his feet, eyes wide.  
Oh. Thought Arya. Oh my. 

Her mouth dropped open, and she slapped her hand over it to keep in the involuntary noise that almost slipped out. Suddenly her breathing started to quicken, her heart shuddered in her chest.

He has standing side on to her, looking in the direction the owl had taken. His muscles tensed in flight-or-fight reflex. And what muscles! Hammering at steel day after day had given him a man's body beneath his clothes. Hard to reconcile with her thoughts of him as a silly boy. That curve in the small of his back, the lines of his thighs. The light trail of hair leading down to his, his, his glorious upright cock.

Arya felt a hotness flush through her, and her cheeks burned in shame at her feelings. The sight of it! She wanted to reach out and touch it. To press up against him! She felt weak, and leaned into the tree, her finger tips pressing into the rough bark in an attempt to gain some control over herself. She felt her nipples tingle and harden, a strange sensation in her small breasts, as they brushed against her underclothes.

Gendry relaxed, and gave a little laugh when he realized it was only a bird that had caused him fright. He didn't get back into the water though. His skin was flushed with the heat, sweat beaded on his forehead. Maybe the morning air felt good on his skin. He sat down on a rock at the edge of the water. The fright had sent his manhood into a half salute, but it was rising again quickly. And rising. Arya bit her lip. Hard.

Gendry put one hand out behind him on the rock, leaning back languidly, the other hand grasped his cock, and he began to stroke it, moving his hand up and down the shaft. His manhood seemed to strain against his hand. His eyebrows furrowed, a drop of water trembled on his lower lip.

It's so beautiful, she thought. It was not like any other she'd seen, not like her brothers, when they had bathed together as children, not like the animals rutting in the fields. Not like the madman from the village, who threw off his clothes and ran through the streets, with his tackle bouncing around. No. This was very different indeed. She suddenly began to understand why a girl would risk the loss of her maidenhead before marriage, for this. Something inside her was responding.

She felt a warm wetness between her legs. Have I wet myself?, she thought. No, it felt... different, stickier, it felt good. She reached a hand into her pants to investigate. Ran a finger down through the light covering of hairs.

Oh. The little nub was swollen, tender, delicious. She stroked it a little, as she watched him, the changing expressions that washed over his face, the way his arm muscles strained, his stomach muscles tensed and relaxed. 

She relaxed herself, from an awkward crouching position, onto her knees, leaned back, resting her butt on her heels. Slowly her knees spread further apart of their own accord, as if her inquisitive finger were gently pushing open a door deep inside her. It felt...mysterious. She wanted more, but didn't know how, or what she was aiming for.

Gendry licked his lips, Arya licked hers too, mimicking him. They were both breathing heavily now.  
Gendry amped up the pace of his tugging. My god, she thought, it's going to come off at this rate. I thought men were supposed to be tender, there. Her brothers certainly had been, when they took a hit to the crotch.

Her eyes widened as his head dropped backwards and his eyes rolled back as his whole body tensed, his hips made two little thrusting movements as his hand tightened around his cock. As his load spurted forth, an eruption, followed by two smaller ones, Arya felt a wave of relief wash up through her own body, as if his release were her own. She breathed out, her shoulders dropped their tension, as did Gendry's.

He lay back on the rock, spent, cum dripping from the back of his hand. His cock lay against his thigh now, peaceful. Arya removed her hand from her pants, felt weak still, a little shaky. Confused. She felt both ashamed, and naughty, but somehow triumphant. She smiled. We shared something, she thought, and he might never know. My little secret.

She left him there, and crept back toward the camp slowly, lost in thought. The sun almost at the horizon now. The camp would be waking up.

“Where've you been?” hissed Yoren “Taking an almighty shit?” He looked fiercely worried, and she blushed.  
“I... I slipped, fell in it, had to get cleaned up” she said, her voice low, her eyes downcast. A part truth.

Yoren's eyes softened a little. “Ay lad, well.” He sighed. “ You're on water duty. Go fetch some water from the stream yonder. Breakfast won't make itself.”

She met Gendry on her way back to the stream with the buckets. He was yawning, and nodded a good morning to her. She nodded back, though she couldn't meet his eye. She did turn to watch his ass as he climbed the rise, a smirk in the corner of her mouth. 

Oh my. She thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first thing I've written in many years.


End file.
